Melody of Memories
by snuggalong
Summary: A oneshot Fai-Sakura story. As Fai contemplates his past, Sakura remembers more of her past...and more of the faceless person. However, when Fai begins to play the piano, feelings come out that both meant to keep locked inside. Who does Sakura truly love?


Melody of Memories

Author's Note: As I'm sure you've all noticed, I've only done Cardcaptor Sakura fanfics so far. But, here's my first non-CCS fanfic: Melody of Memories. It's for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, and I hope you enjoy! By the way, this takes place in my own world; Stolyn. Fai is not a vampire in this story. Slight Fai-Sakura…okay, major Fai-Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, or Final Fantasy X.

Melody of Memories:

A haunting harvest moon rose above the night-clad peaks of Stolyn, casting the countryside below in a soft light.

Within a small cottage nestled into a valley, five people…no, four, were settling down for the night.

In the small back bedroom, an auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl slept soundly, unconscious from having a feather returned to her that day.

A chocolate-haired, amber-eyed boy sat in a chair beside her bed, gently holding one of her porcelain hands, his face an emotionless mask.

In another bedroom, a black-haired, red-eyed ninja sat meditating, calm and detached from the world.

And on the green-eyed girl's pillow, a small pillow-like creature lay sleeping, the gem on its head glinting in the moonlight, ears switching softly.

Only one person was not sleeping. Out in the living room, the mage, Fai, sat, blue eyes distant and clouded with memories.

"Fai…" he whispered. "Will you ever forgive me…"

Meanwhile, back in the girl's bedroom, the boy finally decided to go to sleep. He carefully pulled his hand free of hers, and then tiptoed out, closing the door quietly behind him. As he headed for his bedroom, he saw Fai sitting like a statue in the living room.

"Good-night, Fai-san," he said as he walked past. The mage snapped out of his daze for a moment to say,

"Night, Syaoran-kun."

And then he was alone again. His eyes drifted to the piano in the corner. He wanted desperately to play, to let his emotions out, yet he didn't want to wake the others.

But, finally, he gave into temptation. At least he wouldn't be playing some crashing song…just a melody he picked up from the princess.

**Flashback**

_They had only arrived in Stolyn two days ago, and had just settled into this abandoned house they had found._

_Syaoran and Kurogane were out training, and Mokona was sleeping on Sakura's head as she played the piano that had been abandoned with the house._

_Her fingers skimmed over the keys, playing out a melody Fai had never heard, yet he found it beautiful all the same._

_Coming up behind her, he closed his eyes, letting himself be lost in the wash of sound in rhythm. All too soon, it was over, and, slowly, he asked,_

"_Sakura-hime, what was that song?"_

_She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, then smiled warmly._

"_Hello, Fai-san! Ummm…it's just a melody I learned from my mother when I was very small…it's called "To Zanarkand."_

_He took a seat beside her, and placed his hands on the keys._

"_Could you teach me?"_

**End Flashback**

Now, once again, he sat on the small wooden bench, fingers poised above the faintly gleaming keys. Finally, taking a deep breath, he began to play.

At first, he played softly, his finders moving over the keys as fluidly as water moving. But it was useless; he soon lost himself in the melody, and the playing picked up in intensity. Yet, for some reason, it seemed even more beautiful than before.

While, in the small back room, Sakura awoke from her feather-induced slumber, a smile on her face.

The memories within the feather had been happy…even though the faceless person was still there. Who was he?...

Slowly, she became aware of the music that was drifting through the small cottage. She gently swung her legs over the side of bed, stood, and set off to investigate.

Her search led her to the living room…where Fai-san was playing the piano. It was the song she had taught him a week ago, and he was playing it more beautifully than she could have imagined possible.

Suddenly, a glint on the keys of the piano caught her eye, and that's when she realized that Fai was crying.

"Fai-san," she whispered, as he ended the song and began to play it again. He gave no indication that he had heard her, yet she was sure he had.

Slowly, she crept across the room to stand behind him, as he had done days ago. She carefully wove her arms around him so that her hands were resting on top of his as he played. His tears still splashed down, yet the beauty of the music now seemed to intensify.

A sudden dampness on her face surprised her…she had not realized that she was crying as well.

Finally, the last note wavered into silence, and they sat there for a few more moments, tears falling still.

Then, Sakura slowly drew her arms back, and moved to sit beside him on the bench. Hesitantly, she touched his shoulder, and, next thing she knew, she was in his arms as he hugged her tightly.

Her pale arms wrapped around him again, and they sat there, in each other's embrace, his face buried in her hair, her head, resting against his chest.

Their tears mingled, and, though they cried for different reasons, the base of their sadness was the same.

A haunting melody.

Painful memories.

Shattered hearts.

Broken dreams.

And above all…

A love that neither could bear to watch unfold, but was inevitable.

Melody of Memories.

**:.The End.:**

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! Seriously, though, that was my first TRC fic, so don't be TOO harsh…wasn't it so touching? As you can tell, I am kinda obsessed with "To Zanarkand." I've listened to it about fifty times in the last two days. Well, au revoir!


End file.
